Knock down bulk boxes having collapsible side and end walls are suitable for dispensing a flowable material, if modified to include a dispenser in the base of the container and an insert in the interior of the box for directing the flowable material to the dispensing outlet. Knock down bulk boxes have the advantage of providing stacking features and forklift handling of large quantities of a flowable material, such as seed like soybean or corn; or other flowable products, such as glue pellets. The advantages with bulk boxes is that upon return shipment after delivery of the flowable material, the sides can be collapsed and the container reduced in size for efficient return handling of the empty container.